El amor de un soldado confederado
by Saya.Bloodplus
Summary: Viviendo en la eterna noche luego de la desaparición de su marido, Desirée Whitlock se ha trasladado a Forks, en un nuevo intento de vivir en paz. Con 259 años de edad, esta mujer sigue intentando vivir entre los humanos, luchando contra su propia naturaleza. Pero, en este pequeño pueblo se encontrara con su marido desaparecido: Jasper Whitlock.


Prefacio

Fuego, ardiente y violento. La calentura al costado de mi corazón se hizo cada vez más real, más y más ardiente. Demasiado caliente. El calor era tan real que fue imposible creer que lo estaba imaginando.

Demasiado caliente. No era cómodo. Demasiado caldeado. Mucho, muy demasiado caliente.

Como agarrar el lado contrario de un hierro candente. Mi respuesta fue automática, gritar y arquearme lejos de la fuente de calor. Pero era imposible de evitar. El calor estaba dentro de mí.

La quemadura creció-se elevó y alcanzó su punto máximo, y de nuevo se elevó hasta que sobrepasó cualquier cosa que haya sentido alguna vez.

Sentí el pulso detrás de ese furioso fuego ahora en mi pecho, y me di cuenta que había encontrado mi corazón, justo en el momento que hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. Deseaba haber abrazado la muerte cuando todavía podía. Quería levantar mis brazos, agarrar mi pecho y arrancar mi corazón; cualquier cosa pasa deshacerme de esta tortura. Pero no podía sentir mis brazos, ni siquiera uno de mis dedos.

El fuego ardió más y yo grite de dolor. Rogaba porque alguien me matara ahora, antes que vivir un segundo más en esta agonía.

Me di cuenta que no había oscuridad que me mantuviese abajo; era mi cuerpo. Tan pesado. Enterrándome en las llamas que ahora salía de mi corazón, extendiéndose con un dolor casi imposible a través de mis hombros y estómago, subiendo por mi garganta, lamiéndome en la cara.

¿Por qué no me podía mover? ¿Por qué no podía para de gritar? ¡¿Qué es lo que me estaba pasando?!

Mi mente estaba insoportablemente clara-cortada por el dolor tan feroz-vi la respuesta tan rápido como formulaba las preguntas.

La mordida de aquella mujer inhumanamente hermosa.

Lo que fuera que aquella criatura le hubiese hecho, ahora ardía a fuego lento por sus venas.

Todo lo que quería era morir. Nunca haber nacido. Todo el dolor de mi existencia no se asemejaba a esto. No valía vivir con eso por un solo latido más.

Déjame morir, déjame morir, déjame morir.

Y, por un momento que parecía nunca acabarse, era todo lo que había. Sólo la tortura encendida, mis chillidos angustiosos, suplicando que la muerte llegue. Nada más, ni siquiera más tiempo. Para hacer esto infinito, sin un comienzo y sin un final.

Un infinito momento de dolor.

El único cambio llegó cuando de repente, imposiblemente, mi dolor se dobló. La parte inferior de mi cuerpo, de pronto estaba quemándose también. Alguna conexión rota se había arreglado-tejidos todos juntos por dedos de fuego ardiente.

La interminable quemadura seguía frenéticamente.

Pudieron haber sido segundos o días, semanas o años, pero eventualmente, el tiempo pasó a significar algo, de nuevo.

Tres cosas pasaron juntas, creciendo de una en otra por eso no supe cuál fue la primera: el tiempo restaurado, la sensación de ser observada y me hice más fuerte.

Podía sentir que el control de mi cuerpo regresaba a mi incrementándose, y esos incrementos fueron mi primera señal de que el tiempo transcurría. Lo supe cuando fui capaz de mover nerviosamente mis pies y mis dedos y cerrarlos en puño. Lo sabía, y por eso actué en ello. Relajé mi columna y me quedé inmóvil, en un deseo virulento de no darle a la vil criatura que me haya hecho esto, el placer de verme sufrir más. Con ese pensamiento, silencie mis gritos.

Aunque el fuego no bajaba ni un solo grado; de hecho, empecé a desarrollar una nueva capacidad para experimentar, una nueva sensación que apreciar, separadamente, cada lengua abrasadora de la llama que lamió por mis venas; descubrí que podía pensar a pesar de ello.

Mi sentido del oído se hizo más y más claro, y podía contar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón marcando el tiempo.

Pude contar los alientos superficiales que jadeaban a través de mis dientes.

Pude contar los más mínimos, incluso las respiraciones que venían de algún lugar junto a mí. Éstos se movían lentamente, para que yo pudiera concentrarme en ellos. Ellos significaron la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba. Inclusive más que un reloj de péndulo, esos alientos me empujaron a través de los segundos quemantes hacia el final.

Continuaba haciéndome fuerte, mis pensamientos se hacían más claros. Cuando nuevos sonidos llegaron, podía oírlos.

Había claros pasos, el susurro del aire impulsado por una puerta abierta. Los pasos se acercaban más, sentí presión en la parte interna de mi muñeca. No podía sentir el frío de esos dedos. El fuego había herido toda memoria del frío.

— ¿Todavía no hay cambios? — escuche el suave susurro de una voz femenina.

— Ninguno. — respondió otra.

La presión ahora más clara, respiraba contra mi piel quemada.

Por todo esto, el fuego atroz fue directamente a quemarme. Pero había tanto espacio en mi cabeza ahora. Espacio para mirar hacia el futuro, con todavía otro espacio interminable para sufrir. También había espacio para preocuparse.

Veintiún mil, novecientos diecisiete y medio segundo después, el dolor cambió.

Una de las cosas de la parte buena, empezó a decolorarse desde la yema de mis dedos de las manos y de los pies. Decolorándose lentamente, pero al menos era algo nuevo. Esto tenía que ser. El dolor estaba saliéndose…

Y luego malas noticias. El fuego en mi garganta no fue lo mismo de antes. No solamente ardía, sino que también me la secaba. Tan seca como hueso. Tan sedienta. El fuego quemaba, y quemaba la sed.

También malas noticias: el fuego dentro de mi corazón se hizo peor.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Mis latidos, ya demasiado rápidos, se levantaron; el fuego condujo su ritmo a un nuevo paso frenético.

El fuego se retiraba de mis palmas, dejándolas felizmente sin dolor y frías. Pero se retiraba a mi corazón, el cuál ardió tan caliente como el sol y latió a una nueva y furiosa velocidad.

Mis muñecas estaban libres, mis tobillos también. El fuego se había extinguido por completo allí.

Y luego- ¡oh!

Mi corazón se salió, golpeando como las asas de un helicóptero, el sonido como sola nota sostenida; sentí como si esto demoliera mis costillas. El fuego flameó en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo las últimas llamas de fuego del resto de mi cuerpo para abastecer de combustible la más grande quemadura. El dolor era suficiente para atontarme, para atravesar mi control de hierro en el juego. Mi espalda se arqueó, doblada como si el fuego me arrastrara hacia arriba desde mi corazón.

Dejé que ninguna otra pieza de mi cuerpo rompiera fila mientras mi torso estaba caído hacia la mesa.

Se convirtió en una batalla dentro de mi- mi sobresaltado corazón hacía carrera contra el fuego. Los dos iban perdiendo. El fuego estaba condenado, habiendo consumido todo lo que le servía de combustible; mi corazón galopeó hacia su último latido.

El fuego se restringía, concentrándose dentro de ese único órgano humano con una oleada final, insoportablemente. La oleada fue respondida por un profundo ruido sordo, como un hueco. Mi corazón tartamudeó dos veces, y luego sonó quieto de nuevo sólo una vez más.

No había sonidos. No había respiraciones. Ni siquiera las mías.

Por un momento, la ausencia del dolor fue todo lo que yo pude comprender.

Y luego abrí mis ojos y todo fue luz.


End file.
